Maid in UK
by TheFannishaUsui
Summary: -Traducción- "¡Maldición!, no voy a dejar que Alfred me vea con esto" "Aww, vamos, no sea malo Arthur-san" "Mon cherie, te ves tan suculento en ese traje…" UsUk


Renuncia:Vale, la serie no es de mi autoría ni este fic tampoco, pues pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz y a "Claudia the mad hatter" respectivamente, yo solo le doy sentido a lo del traductor Google.

Personajes: Arthur (Inglaterra), Alfred (Estados Unidos), Kiku (Japón), Francis (Francia) [UsUk]

Summary: -Traducción- "¡Maldición!, no voy a dejar que Alfred me vea con esto" "Aww, vamos, no sea malo Arthur-san" "Mon cherie, te ves tan suculento en ese traje…" UsUk

Nota de la autora: Me aburría, así que escribí esta tonta basura en 20 minutos, por favor pasen por alto los errores gramaticales u ortográficos si ven alguno. Disfrútenlo 8D

Lamento si este tipo de historia fue escrita antes. Realmente yo no leo mucho UsUk 8D

**Maid in UK (Traducción)**

— ¡Iggy! —Alfred F. Jones revisaba todas las habitaciones en busca de su amante británico —Iggy, ¿Dónde estás?—Sin respuesta— Maldita sea, ¿Estás preparando de nuevo unos scones para mí?—Nada—Aquí, perrito, perrito… ¡Sal de donde estés maldito cejón!

Por último, se dio por vencido en la búsqueda de su amor. Suspiró agotado y derrotado volviendo a su habitación.

—Maldita sea, a veces odio a Iggy… Buscarlo es una molestia en el trasero.

Llagó a su habitación, pero cuando la iba a abrir escuchó unas voces que provenían de dentro de esta. Se quedó paralizado.

— ¡Maldición!, no voy a dejar que Alfred me vea con esto— ¡Era la voz de Inglaterra!

—Aww, vamos, no sea malo Arthur-san— ¡Esa era la de Japón!

— ¡No!

—Mon cherie, te ves tan suculento en ese traje…— ¡Joder! Esa voz… ¡Francis! Y Alfred fácilmente podría decir que estaba babeando de lo lindo en ese momento —Déjame que te devore, putain~

— ¡¿What the f…? ¡No! ¡Ah!—Alfred alcanzó a oír el sonido de un "Golpe" antes de irrumpir en la habitación cerrando la puerta de forma agresiva.

— ¡Iggy, no…!—El de anteojos se congeló de repente.

Antes sus ojos estaba el británico en traje de sirvienta. Su pecho se encontraba un poco expuesto al aire, la corta falda solo llegaba hasta los muslos y se podía ver la ropa interior con lunares por debajo de esta. Aparte llevaba una pequeña y blanca diadema con encajes junto con otros accesorios en la cabeza.

—A–Alfred

— ¡Oh~! ¡Mon cherie, llegaste en el momento adecuado~!

—… ¡¿Q–qué rayos significa e–esto?—El menor por fin pudo encontrar la voz que había perdido en su sorpresa. Sus ojos se mantenía muy abiertos y sus dedos hacían el movimiento de querer apretar algo.

— ¡Kiku y yo te quisimos dar una sorpresa~!

— ¡Pero aun no entiendo por qué me tuvieron que vestir de esta extraña manera de mierda!

— ¡No seas grosero, mon cherie! ¡Yo tuve que coser el vestido para ti~!

— ¡No me importa! ¡Sigue siendo una mierda!

—Entonces Alfred… ¿Qué opinas?

Un pesado silencio cayó sobre ellos, Arthur se movía sin parar. Entonces el americano rompió aquella quietud tratando de detener el fuerte caso de hemorragia nasal que estaba teniendo mientras caía al suelo.

—"¿Qué ocurre?"—Pensó—"…Oh mierda, ¡No puedo detener la sangre!... Nunca pensé que Iggy… Se vería tan sexy"

De pronto, fue expulsado del lugar junto con Kiku y Francis. El sonido de una puerta siendo cerrada se escuchó.

Minutos más tarde, Reino Unido salió vestido como normalmente. El de anteojos suspiró con alivio limpiándose la sangre de la cara.

—T–te cambiaste, I–iggy… Eso es bueno, ¿Eh? T–te ves mejor con ese traje… ja… jajaja…—Rió América aun con algo de rojo en el rostro.

—Supongo que podría experimentar el placer de la Reina inglesa…

Por un momento el menor pensó que la voz de Arthur sonaba asesina.

— ¿I–iggy…?—Preguntó con temor al ver al británico caminando hacia el con una sádica sonrisa, un aura oscura rodeándole y una largo látigo de unos 70 centímetros.

— ¿Q–qué vas a hacer con ese…?—Alfred dio un paso hacia atrás por cada uno que el contrario avanzaba.

—Ahora que has visto mi orgullo destrozado… No volverás a ver la luz del día.

— ¡Noooo!

Al día siguiente el estadounidense fue a la reunión mundial lleno de cicatrices y moretones.

–**Fin–**

Y aquí termina este fic =D espero les haya gustado tanto como a mí ^^

¿Reviews para esta pobre traducción?


End file.
